grentopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rifters
Rifters Rifters are essentially the special forces of Grentopia and serve many different functions, from boarding enemy vessels to sabotaging enemy equipment to inciting war within another nation. Load outs Rifters come in many different shapes and sizes, each utilizing a different variety of equipment. All rifters are equipped with a suit of power armor, which normally increases the speed and reaction time of the user, in addition to providing the power and computational resources necessary to fulfill the act of rifting. Additionally, rifters are equipped with several different augments that make the suit respond faster to commands, making the suit more of a second skin. Combat Rifters Combat rifters make up the bulk of rifters. They are equipped with a heavier, more armored version of the rifting suit, in addition to heavier weaponry. they are also equipped with protection against most environments (IE Space, nerve gas, blinding light, etc.) Mage Rifters Mage Rifters were Created during the Gren-Vania war, after Voljundok Provided Gregory with magial spell books and such. The Mage rifting corps was created and is maintained by Gregory. They are highly skilled in magic, though do exhibit magical addiction and the [http://grentopia.wikia.com/wiki/Grenick_Race normal physiological changes] that come with it. They are very well equipped to combat magical entities and have learned to increase their rate of drain to drastic rates. They are well versed in most types of magic, however, destruction magic is a favorite. Sentinel Rifters Sentinel Rifters are equipped with a standard rifting suit that has been modified to allow the pilot to perceive almost everything in a sphere extending about 5 ft from the rifters body and allows normal vision otherwise (Normal line of sight rules still apply). It does this by interfacing with the pilots nervous system and relaying data that it picks up to the pilot. they are primarily used when guarding important officials, though it is not uncommon to see them on the battlefield Disguised Rifters due to the Grens small size and fascination with other people, the gren were able to develop a line of suits that can mimic how other people look, walk and even speak, making intel gathering much easier (small blue men tend to stick out). these suits are rift capable but the engine is small and it can only rift about once an hour. The suit is shielded from scans and when scanned sends back an image similar to what was expected. the suits also have a layer of flesh on top of it, that is maintained through various micro-filament energy tubes that distribute energy to maintain the flesh. Equipment '''Plasma Swords''' Plasma swords are used by rifters, normally to protect important officials. they can be made in almost configuration, but a favorite amongst rifters are wrist knives. The Blade of the swords is non-existent until the blade is activated, after which it extends up to 6 ft (but no more) away from the source. it can be used to cut through most types of armor. '''Hand of god''' The hand of god was originally a commerical product that allowed the levitation and control of small balls of light, that were harmless. The Military bought this technology and created what is called the hand of god. it is a weapon that is capable levitating, controlling and rifting a small amount of plasma anywhere within a 10 foot radius. It is primarily used in operations where "showmanship" is important, like torture.